


your mind was twisted, your heart was no different

by aaron_dingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Really fucking angsty, Rich Aaron, Rough Sex, Serial killer robert, Violence, completley AU, im so sorry, top!robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaron_dingle/pseuds/aaron_dingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I want is for someone to care about me." Aaron said, his voice so gentle towards the end that if Robert weren't listening so closely, he would've missed it. And his mind is an absolute wreck, because Aaron is holding back tears; and Robert is holding a knife on his hip.</p><p>or....</p><p>Robert is a serial killer and falls inlove with the victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before ive wrote fluff, fluff and nothing but fluff but... I felt like a change.
> 
> I hope you enjoy... Kudos and comments are always appriciated.

Crimson dripping over the piercing blade of a silver dagger. This had to be one of Roberts favorite sights. It wasn't because he had stolen the life of a person he barely knew, it wasn't the rush of watching the life drain out from their weak bodies. It was the confirmation. With every life Robert had brutally taken under his own accord, he was promised a large sum of money, the gratification of the kill one he could finally enjoy, knowing he would benefit greatly. With every harsh twist of the knife, every slice, every torturous heave, was an award that made it all worthwhile, at least it did in Roberts eyes. 

Watching as the police helplessly followed the empty, dead-end trails Robert would leave behind, made him smile, even the sickest of happinesses overcoming his being. They had no idea who could be behind the string of kills, and every single person withholding an impressive amount of money would sleep with one eye open.

The body slumped to the floor in a curdling thump, limbs hanging lifelessly to the side as the last wave of blood pumped out of the open wound, the heart ceasing to beat it's final beat. The poor bloke had never even guessed this would come, opening his heart, and his doors to Robert just days after they had met. Robert had a strict three-day policy. He would pursue each victim for those seventy-two hours, and it was more than enough time to effectively gain their trust. Robert could attribute that to blessed good looks. His face screamed innocence, with a hint of mystery behind ice blue eyes. Each and every victim would fall under his trance within seconds, and they were putty in his hands. It was like clockwork, and after years of unsolved murders under his belt, he was on a streak he wouldn't even hope to end anytime soon. 

Dan Princeton was no different. With a quick wipe of his blade, Robert shoved it back into his holder, held tightly against his right hip. It was over in just a few minutes, and though Robert knew what he was doing was twisted and incredibly wrong, he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. It didn't matter how old, how successful, how kind the person was. They'd end up on the floor in a puddle of blood within that time period, and there was no argument whatsoever.

Robert scrunched his face up in disgust at the ruby liquid trickling towards his feet, picking his shoe up to prevent any chance of prints being left on the fresh white carpet. He sauntered over to the computer, lowly humming under his breath to the tune of 'Another One Bites The Dust' as cliche as that may sound. 

His fingers typed, clicking sounding through the mansion as he did so. He was in the system in no time, directing himself to the account Princeton had saved his earnings under. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell as he dialed a number, the person on the other line picking up on the second ring.  
"Robert, how'd it go?" Ross answered, his voice a hushed whisper.  
"Flawlessly, what else would you expect?" Robert rolled his eyes, glancing back at the body, his vision focusing on the door and windows for a brief moment. Luckily, there was still no one there, quiet mansions with acres between any knowing neighbors made everything so much easier.  
"I'm in his account."  
"Great. Send me over the information, I'll transfer everything into our decoy account, you'll have your commission in a matter of days." Ross said, typing heard in the background as he obtained the information needed to infiltrate the account,  
"Holy shit, Rob. There's over two million in his bank account."  
"I know." Robert smiled, shutting off the computer and starting the dreaded clean-up process. "Twenty four years old, all his family dead, only friends around are ones who are after his riches. It was almost too easy to weasel my way into his mind, and he invited me over his place that night."  
"Did you sleep with this one?"  
"If I did or I didn't, it doesn't matter." Robert shrugged, Ross huffing on the other side of the line.  
"Robert," He paused, "You need to keep yourself detached, you're going to compromise yourself one of these days." 

Robert had heard it all too many times, don't get attached, keep everything as neutral as possible while earning their trust. Unfortunately, Robert liked sex, and all these rich people were more than willing to go there.  
"He's still fucking dead, isn't he?"  
"What if the police found your bodily fluids inside of him?" Ross questioned.  
"They never have in the past, and I've slept with countless numbers of them. I know how to clean up my fucking messes." Robert answered, wiping his hands after removing his gloves, running his finger tips over his hands.  
"Thank you for your relentless concern, though."  
"Just trying to keep you out of prison, mate,"  
"I got that." Robert snapped back, "I'll be fine. I'm going out for a pint later, are you going to join or are you just going to sit behind your computer and jack off all night?"  
"Fuck you, Sugden. I'll be there, we just going to the usual?"  
"Always," Robert sniffed, continuing to clean the furniture of any fingerprints, "Give me a bit longer to clean up everything here, then I'll be there, about an hour or so, is that okay?"  
"Sounds great."

Robert hung up the line, pushing his phone back into his pocket. The cleaning process was what took the longest, making sure there was absolutely no evidence left over. The police would be here soon, searching with everything they have to try and find the one thing they'd need to get on Roberts trail. That's all it took, one mistake made would end this all, and it would condemn him to a life behind bars. In all honesty, that's what he deserved after the kind of life he lived, but the fun wasn't over yet.  
   
Going out for drinks seemed like such a normal thing to do. The oddest thing about killing people for a living, was going back to an everyday life. It was hard at first, to pretend like your hands weren't soaked with the blood of too many people to even count. To pretend like he had any sort of regret after what he did. To shove a knife into the chest of a person, taking all their memories, taking their future away before they even knew what was happening. And Robert, he was a bad fucking person, something he knew all too well. 

Ross and Pete smiled under cheery words as they panged their glasses together, the celebration of yet another job well done.  
The guilt got less and less prominent the more days that passed by.  
Robert still remembered the first person he had ever murdered, in pure cold blood, with no expression on his face at all. As hard as his exterior was at the time, he still went home, crying so hard he was dry heaving. When he opened his account the next day, all the sadness dissipated from his shoulders. A couple thousand dollars. Robert found out a harsh truth that day, there was a price tag on the life of another human being, and for him, a couple thousand would cut it.

Now, that was nothing less than child's play. A couple thousand was next to nothing, pursuing those worth millions. It wasn't a matter of paying bills or getting by, it was a matter of how rich Robert could make himself in such a short amount of time. He had various bank accounts, all tallying up to an impressive sum equalling over twenty million dollars, and that was after splitting that between Ross and Pete as well.  
He was bordering one of the richest men in the UK, and it was an amazing feeling, matched with no other. He wanted more, needed more. He wasn't a fool with his money either, spending it wisely over a long course. With as much attention the police were paying to any wobbles in Roberts plan, stupidly blowing the money on expensive houses, cars, other luxuries, would scream suspicious. 

Robert excused himself as he walked over to the bar, motioning for another strong glass of bourbon from the bartender. He sat as he waited, the chair next to him creaking as someone sat down, "Everything okay?" Pete asked.  
"Yeah, more than okay." Robert smiled, raising the full glass of alcohol to his lips, taking a large sip as the liquid burned like venom down his throat, "Why?"  
"You seem off."  
"I'm thinking of the next person to pursue. I think we're getting to the end of the list."  
"Robert," Pete took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"  
He played nervously with the empty glass in his hands, tilting in from side to side as he kept his eyes from making any contact with Robert.  
"Shoot." Robert took another sip, downing the glass completely.  
"Do you ever, I don't know, feel bad? Like, do you ever just want to quit, have a normal life, with a family? I feel like the path I'm going down will end with me being alone, being alone with a fat account, but still alone. The more I think about it, the more unappealing it sounds."  
"No, absolutely not." Robert shook his head, "Families are overrated, in this world you need to look out for one fucking person, and that's yourself. It doesn't matter how much you think someone cares about you, they'll always end up hurting you, claiming, 'it's what's best for me.' Skip that step, make yourself happy, that's what's important. Fuck families and love and all that bullshit."  
"Yeah," Pete shook his head, his voice going soft as he stood to his feet, "I just don't see it that way anymore."  
He gave Robert a pat on the back, sending him a sad attempt at a smile before walking away, leaving Robert alone at the small bar. 

"Idiot." Robert stood, the stool he was sitting on shrieking against the floor as he gave the table a wave, leaving through the door. There was no fucking reason to give up a life of ensured happiness, all because of what? A family? A relationship? What happened was, Pete had fallen for someone, and they successfully changed his outlook. They had blinded him from what he had been trying to achieve, and now he had different goals. He'd be gone within a week. It doesn't matter, that was just one less person to split the money with. 

Roberts flat was only about a five minute walk from the bar, his steps wobbly from the bourbon as he got closer to home. Taking a plane to Fiji sounded nice right about now, just relaxing on the beaches of white sand, staring at a sky of never ending blue, the sun beating warm rays on tanned skin. That might be the new plan for this weekend. The perks of doing what Robert did, being able to leave and travel whenever and wherever you wanted. Getting away from everything, more than enough money to do so. He didn't have a schedule, or hours he had to work, he was his own boss. Robert fucking loved it. 

He struggled for a couple minutes getting the key into the door, trying to unlock it with blurry eyes and a dizzy, light head. Finally, he heard the click as he twisted the knob. Robert walked in, being engulfed in the warm temperature as he closed the door behind him, locking out the freezing cold air that was dropping more and more each day. He switched on the television as he made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get out a fresh beer. The pop of the pressure being released shot through the flat, echoing as a face popped up onto the screen, the voice of the news anchor causing Roberts ears to hone in. 

"Chastity Dingle, withholder of the entire Dingle fortune has passed in a terrible accident. The entire family is in shambles over the death and claim, they have no idea what they're going to do. Dingle was on vacation with her son when she was pulled into a riptide, and despite the efforts of her son, she was unfortunately unable to make it out."  
"Shame." Robert took a sip, flopping down on the couch, surrounded by the dark of his empty flat. He picked up the remote to switch the channel, but his attention was caught once again.

"The young son, Aaron Dingle, is the only family member left, and will be inheriting all of the fortune his mother had saved for him. He has refused to comment on the situation, saying that he couldn't care less about the money, and was focusing all of his time on preparing a funeral for his lost mother. The new billionaire is absolutely distraught, a source says, and has been in tears since the accident has happened this past weekend. The service will be closed off apart from distant families and approved guests, it is estimated the funeral itself will rack up a charge of four hundred thousand dollars, Aaron is going all out as he says goodbye to his family."

Out of all that nonsense, Robert heard three words, Aaron Dingle, and billionaire.  
Aaron Dingle, whoever he was, was newly fucking rich. On top of that, he was emotionally destroyed.  
All that, was music to Roberts ears. He pulled his laptop over, opening the screen to type in the name. He spent a good chunk of time familiarizing himself with Chastity Dingle, and the enterprise she had built up. 

Apparently, she started out young at co-owning her brothers business, which seemed to be rather popular in the stock market. She had a net worth close to three billion dollars, and she was a single mother to her son. Aaron, who is currently twenty four years old, was attending university, majoring in business, hoping to take over as head of the company after his mother was no longer able to.

There were no picture of Aaron, and Robert guessed it was probably an attempt at keeping his identities hidden from the rush of media after the tragic death. One article read that he would be in the south end of Hotton preceding the funeral, meeting with a glassmaker to have a memorial set in the company's major location for his mother. 

Thats where Robert would find him. He searched refutable glassmakers in the area, finding one that was set on expensive prices and quality work.  
Robert curled his feet up under his bum as he laid on the couch, scrolling through articles about the boy. He told himself he was getting more familiar with his likes and interests so it would guarantee a successful encounter, but the truth was, Robert was actually really interested in this Aaron guy. He was extremely smart, valedictorian of his class. He was a young businessman in the making, and had an impressive degree of knowledge, for sure. Everyone who had even an ounce of common sense were begging to get on Roberts good side, and it was almost impossible to find a negative article on him.

He seemed to be very private, not a lot of personal information openly put on the internet for everyone to see. He kept with a very close-knit group of people, and it was stated in tons of articles, money was not a priority to him. He valued his mother's legacy, and he wanted to earn a place for himself in this world, the amount he earned wasn't important to him, at all. The more he found out, the easier this became. He was almost perfect, the perfect kill. Robert shut off his screen, pulling a blanket he kept folded on the end of the couch over his body. He flipped the television to watch an episode of House Hunters International, falling asleep with thoughts of a billion dollar bank account.  
   
***  
   
A crisp suit was pulled out of his closet, pretty price tag on this one. It was perfectly fitted to accentuate Roberts frame, the dark color a contrast to the sheer white shirt underneath. 

Today was the day he was going to hang around the glassmaker's building, hoping to see anyone who looked remotely like a smart, young, and very wealthy boy. It wasn't going to be as easy as it had been in the past to locate the one he was looking for. But, over the years, Robert had acquired a talent for profiling.  
He was almost always spot on with the people he targeted, and he hoped this time wouldn't be any different. Driving down to the correct end of Hotton was a quick journey, and it was only a matter of time before Robert would come face to face with the boy he had spent hours researching over the past couple of days. 

His name was all over the media, Aaron this, and Aaron that. He would be surrounded by a flood of reporters whenever they could, and he was always lost in the flash and a large crowd, Robert never quite seeing his face. However, he could see that he was smallish. He looked manly, and the suits he wore screamed expensive. Like, I could buy a new house with that kind of money expensive. This kid was so rich he didn't know what to do with himself. 

Robert walked into the building, intricate glass displays covering almost every inch that wasn't a walkway. He fit in perfectly, so no one even blinked an eye as he walked by. In all honesty, Robert was probably richer than most people here, anyway. His eyes scanned for someone who resembled the figure Robert had. 

One particular boy stood out, looking over the most beautiful displays in the entire place. Robert sauntered over, walking slowly as he eyed each pretty glass design, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the boy. 

He wasn't anything too impressive. He wasn't much smaller than Robert, and Bearded. Shorter, almost black hair gelled onto the top of his head. He looked next to average, and Robert silently thanked the gods that he wasn't drop dead gorgeous, or killing him might be a little harder than usual. 

"Hey," Robert smiled shyly, "Do you know where I could find some structures for a party I'm having?"  
He asked the boy, who gave him a once over with his own eyes, an impressed smile spreading over his face.  
"No, but I'm looking at an eye catcher right now."  
Robert fought the urge to roll his eyes, each cheesy pick up line getting more and more ridiculous.  
"Well, thank you." Robert held out his hand, faux flatter on his features, "Robert, pleasure to meet you."  
"Michael." He shook his hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

Fuck.

This was the wrong guy, Robert deployed to the escape plan, suddenly feeling on all of his pockets, a confused expression on his face, "I'm so sorry," Louis pulled out his cell, checking the screen, "I have to take this call."  
He put the phone to his ear, plugging his other ear as he walked away,  
"Hello?"  
Robert waited until he was out of sight, ignoring the calls he heard behind him, before he ended the fake phone call. He shook his head, biting the skin off his lower lip as he checked his screen. 

Rounding the corner of the further row of displays, a hard chest halted his steps, his phone fumbling in his hands and falling to the ground.  
"What the fuck? Watch where you're going." Robert snarled, bending down to pick up the phone. Another hand reached for the phone as well, grabbing it before Robert and picking it up. Robert stood to face the guy, holding his hand out for the phone, "Than-"

His voice halted in his throat, his eyes landing on the most stunning face he'd ever seen. He was absolutely gorgeous, waves of rich brown curling in a frame against his forehead. The color of his lips were an alluring pink, pulled up into a small smile. His eyes were a radiant blue surrounded by a forest of thick black lashes.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said, his voice flowing like melted caramel, smooth, causing Roberts jaw to fall slack. "I think I broke the screen, I'm so sorry."  
"It's no- It's, uh, it's completely fine."  
Robert spluttered out, his voice a shaky mess as he stood mere inches from the boy. He smelled like cashmere and mint, the proximity of their bodies igniting Robert body in a burning flame.  
"It was my fault, I should've been watching where I was going."

"No, love, I was walking entirely too fast." He shook his head, admiring the screen in his small hands. Fuck, even his fingers were beautiful. "It's shattered." He pouted, the full, plump bottom lip poking out.

A wave of electricity rippled through Roberts entire body at the sight, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"It's fine, it's an easy fix." Robert assured him. The last thing on his mind was the damn phone screen. A man who looked like he stepped out of a magazine standing right in front of him. Roberts ass was throbbing at just the sight of him, if he was being completely honest here.  
"Let me take care of it." The man's eyes met with his own, and Robert fought the urge to moan under his stare.  
"You can definitely take care of it." Robert stared back, dreamily. "I mean, the screen, you can take care of the screen, the broken one." He stuttered, his face blooming a bright red.  
The man laughed, the sound so endearing Robert could feel his stomach doing full pirouettes. "Yeah, I figured that's what you meant, love."  
"I didn't mean to curse at you earlier, I was just a little frustrated over a, uhm, phone call, is all." Robert explained.  
"Understandable." He nodded, flicking his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it out agonizingly slow. Robert could feel he was staring, but he couldn't rip his eyes away. Why did everything he did feel so sexual, it was like he was seducing Robert without even trying.  
"We all get frustrated."  
You're telling me.  
"The phone really is no problem." Robert drug the conversation out as much as possible. "I break them all the time."  
"Damn iPhones, always shattering and shit." The man joked, the sound of curse words spilling from his lips having more of an effect on Robert than they probably should. "Might want to consider getting a case."  
"I know, I know." Robert laughed, the sound coming out more nervous than anything, "I really should."  
"Anyway," He took a deep breath, "I'll pay for it to be fixed, I don't mind at all."  
"You don't have to worry about it," Robert shrugged, completely contradicting what he had said earlier, but it wasn't really the screen Robert was talking about, so he had a justifiable reason in his head, "It's not a huge deal." 

This was a first for Robert, being so overwhelmingly intimidated just by simply being under that stare of another person. But, Robert felt like his body was about to fall to a puddle around his feet, or he was going to experience his first ever touch-free orgasm. Either way, he wasn't used to being so heavily influenced, especially by someone he didn't even know.

"I'm sorry again," The man stepped forward slightly, sending Robert into a complete frenzy. His mind was in utter chaos, his body was on fucking fire, red hot, aching with the distance between them. He swallowed hard, his hands clenching into fists as the man held out the phone.  
"You can keep in contact if you'd like, if you can talk to me without bordering a climax." He smiled, more taunting, the left side pulled into a dimpled smirk.  
"What makes you think you do that to me?" Robert asked, his voice airy, almost a whisper, all the confidence drained.  
"I'm not blind." He raised his brows, "You're basically squirming." He kept their eyes locked.  
Robert clenched his jaw, not realizing he had subconsciously stepped even closer to the man. He was so right, straight on point with his assumptions, "I'm not going to apologize."  
"I'm not asking you to."  
There was a sizzling tension between them, the man continuing to speak in that deep, sexual voice of his,  
"If it counts for anything, I think you're very attractive. I'm usually not as straight forward, but you've captivated me, and that's a pretty hard thing to do."  
"Brownie points for me," Robert smiled, "I'm glad you like what you see."  
"Like, is an understatement." He dropped his stare to Robert phone, still offering it out between them, "It still works, if you ever want to chat me up."  
"Give me your phone number and I'll see what I can do." Robert was surprised at his sudden flirtatious attitude, but instantly loved the effect as the man smiled at the words, a soft giggle from between lustful lips.

Robert unlocked his phone as the man read out his phone number. Robert hadn't realized listening to someone say numbers could be so hot, and it was beginning to get ridiculous, the way Robert was responding to everything so quickly, and so strongly. The man turned on his heels as he began to walk away, Robert raking his eyes shamelessly up his back, his suit fitting well, too fucking well. 

"Wait," Robert called out, stopping him in his tracks, "I never caught your name."  
The man turned his head, green eyes wide, "Mine is Robert, by the way." Robert said before the man could even answer.  
His eyes traveled up Roberts body, stopping just at his eyes, blinking once before answering, "It's Aaron."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been one week and four days since the run-in with Aaron. Still, unfortunately, the incident was still very prominent on Roberts mind, with no hope in receding any time soon. And that fucking sucked. 

It was Roberts every intention to get the deed done with Aaron, get it over with as soon as possible and profit the money, and he couldn't understand why that was so fucking hard. Every single time he pulled that phone out, running the tips of shaky fingers over each spiderweb crack, the hesitation was just too strong. His throat would dry out, his heart would start helicoptering, and he would blush, fucking blush, and it was nearly unbelievable. 

Because Robert was fucking nervous.  
And that's all there was too it, nothing more, nothing less. The procrastination was getting to the point where Robert was basically ridiculing himself. Not because being nervous wasn't a normal human behavior, but Robert wasn't normal, and it made him feel weak. He always prided himself on the control he had over his life, dictating every decision, ensuring it would benefit him, and no one else really mattered. Because fuck them, and that's the way the world worked best. Each day that passed was just another harsh kick in the gut that Robert was allowing something as stupid as an emotion get in the way of a billion dollars. And though Aaron was stunning, sure, he was absolutely breathtaking; he was worth billions, and that's all Robert cared about.

Oh, and fucking him, definitely fucking him.

But, that wasn't the priority right now.   
Robert pulled out the paper carton from his pocket, pulling a cigarette between dry lips with the flick of a lighter. He inhaled a deep, burning breath, filling his lungs to full capacity with thick smoke. His dad had always told him- and shoved it down his fucking throat -that smoking would kill him and that he needed to rid of the disgusting habit. Well, everyone dies, and if Robert was going out that way, at least he wasn't fucking stressed, so that was basically the end of that. He rolled his eyes at the memory of his dad screaming when she found his first cigarette, and it was honestly fucking hilarious, because Robert had stolen them from his own secret stash. Hypocrite. 

Walking into the petrol station made the day turn about a thousand times worst, because there was a line almost out the door, the guy standing at the front of the line felt the incessant need to argue about the petrol price, and it was really, really annoying. Robert pulled his phone out, scrolling through the latest news updates, closing it immediately when every page was littered with new articles about Aaron, and all Louis could think was, why can't they leave the poor boy alone?

Five minutes had passed now and that was five minutes too long. Robert stepped out of line, physically biting his tongue as he looked towards the front, and that idiot was still fucking arguing. It took every ounce of his being not to say something, to rid of him and get the line moving, because he had places to be, and standing here while his hair turned grey was a ridiculous thing to do in the meantime. 

When seven minutes went by, Robert had finally had enough, shoving his way to the front with a harsh nudge of his shoulder. The man stared at him, wide-eyed, as he stood right next to him, raising his brows, "Are we quite finished here? It's been too long mate, time's up."   
"Have you seen the prices? It's ridiculous! Milking my wallet dry."   
"Mate, you're honestly talking to the wrong person, because I couldn't give less of a shit, now can you move along?" Robert tried, failing miserably to sound polite.  
"Do you not care? This is a real issue!" The man shouted, the poor bloke behind the counter looked like he was contemplating a nice stroll into a busy street. Robert honestly didn't blame him.  
"Okay? Go fucking blog about it. He's a cashier, he has nothing to do with the prices, go do something better with your life." Robert bit back, his face scrunching into annoyed confusion, because why the fuck would he care about petrol prices? 

The man opened his mouth, no words coming out and his face looking so red he might be about to pop any second now. Robert waved him on, gesturing for him to speak, and it only seemed to make matters worst. The man grabbed his things, storming out of the door, the small jingle of the bell taking a bit of the effect away as he left.   
"About fucking time," Robert muttered under his breath. He looked behind him, everyone in the line trying their absolute hardest to refrain from making any sort of eye contact. Robert took that as an opportunity, paying for his share of petrol and leaving within seconds. 

A vibration shook his leg, signaling a new notification as he pulled it out. It was a message from Ross, asking if he'd gotten the latest commission before he happily replied, sending a yes with a screenshot of his nicely grown back account. 

And the stars had to line up perfectly, fate coming forth as the biggest bitch on the entire planet, because there was a familiar curly haired boy standing beside his car; which was right next to Roberts. Because that was bound to fucking happen, of course. Robert bit his bottom lip, watching the pavement as he walked to his car, his footsteps so loud it made him cringe, because Aaron was bound to see him, and he was probably going to say something.  
Robert didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
"Hey there," A voice called out, and the accent paired with the smooth flow was already making Roberts knees weak, "Blue eyes."

Robert bit the inside of his cheek as he looked up, already mentally preparing for the rush of overpowering heat he knew would spread through his body.   
"Is that how you remember me?" Robert replied, not feeling the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.   
"I gotta say, it was a bit surprising when you never called, or texted, you seemed so interested." Aaron pouted, sticking out his lower lip, "I was so looking forward to that."  
And he looked fucking adorable, it was disgusting.  
"I," Robert started, scratching his forearm over his jacket, "I was nervous, it was weird."   
"It's not weird to be nervous."  
"It is for me." Robert was all too aware of Aaron stepping forward, but luckily he wasn't able to step too far, because he was latched to the pump sticking into his gas tank.  
"How've you been?" Aaron asked, starting up small talk as if they had known each other a while now, "I would've asked you sooner, but you never called, so."   
"I've been, uh, pretty good. Same as usual, and yourself?"  
Aaron licked his bottom lip, his tongue a deep pink, leaving it wet, shiny. Robert was screaming at himself in his head, hoping it didn't seem obvious, because he needed to stop being so fucking endearing. "I'm doing better."  
A pang of guilt hit Robert, because even though he had read all of the articles about Aaron, he never truly read them, and he probably should be more familiar with what happened with Aaron's family, but the word billionaire tended to have a clouding effect on Roberts mind.   
"I know you're asked about this all the damn time," Robert took a breath, squirming uncomfortably, knowing Aarons eyes were on him,   
"But are you, are you really okay, or do you just say you are?"   
"It's kind of tricky." Aaron smiled gently. And do you know the feeling you get when you're about to speak in front of a crowd, and you're scared because you know you'll say something stupid, and your words were going to come out a stuttering mess, and you're going to make a complete fool of yourself? Because that feeling was Robert personified right now, and he felt like he was shrinking under Aarons focus, and he fucking hated it.  
"I'm sorry," Robert shook his head, becoming more aware of the shakiness behind his voice. "It gets better with time."  
"They all say that." Aaron pulled the pump, placing it neatly back on the rack. There was this undeniable sadness in his voice, and Robert didn't want to be kind of thrown off by that, but he was. He really was. And Aarons eyes were glossy, because he had been crying, and that hurt even more. It was inevitable, talking to Aaron, because he was the next target, but this was too delayed, way overdue, and Robert needed to keep his mind focused.

But it was so damn hard when he looked that sad.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robert asked, clenching his teeth as soon as the words came out. There was a main rule Robert promised to always follow when it came to the people he pursued, and that was simple: don't get emotionally involved. Yet here he was, barely paragraphs spoken between them, and he was breaking that rule. In fact, he was shattering it with a hammer and jumping up and down on it, because his heart thumped when he saw the smile spreading over Aarons face.  
"That would be nice."

His short hair was blowing in the wind in such a way that he looked like an angel, and it was the worst possible thing, because he was so undeniably gorgeous, that it made Robert wholly insecure and the fact he was paying enough attention to even see his hair. He felt he was incomparable next to Aaron, mostly because Aaron was void of any flaws, and even the loose hair of his eyebrows were cute. 

"Where d'ya want to go?"  
"There's a diner right down the street, are you hungry?"  
"Starved, actually." No, he wasn't, he'd just eaten an hour ago, but in this situation, yes he was.   
"Great." The smile that lit up Aarons face was radiating with light, and he was probably the sun. There was a war raging in Roberts head, and his body, happiness and anger fighting relentlessly. Because Robert didn't want to be so excited to spend this time with Aaron, but he was, and that made him so mad that he was seeing red. 

"I'll follow you, yeah?" Robert asked, walking over to sit in the drivers seat of his car, which was actually not much nicer than Aarons. The reasoning behind his confusion was that he was expecting a Bentley, maybe a nice Mercedes, but Aaron drove a Ford. 

Aaron nodded, climbing into his little car that he looked entirely too rich for, and drove off. He was going slow enough so that Robert could follow suit, and it was obvious that he was checking his rearview mirror to make sure he stayed close. There was a small part of Robert that wanted to veer off into a ditch, and another part that wanted to get Aaron fucking wasted, but a prominent part that just wanted to enjoy the conversation. Of course, the last option was the worst one he could've probably chosen, but fuck it, it was one night. 

The small diner was only about three kilometers from the petrol station, and it was practically dead, which meant the privacy was more than adequate. It was cute, and Robert couldn't help but wonder why he had never seen this place before, he had to have passed it more times than he could count. He pulled up right next to Aaron, and watched as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Aaron wore a seatbelt for a quick drive, and it was absolutely normal, but it was more than adorable when Aaron did it. Only because it was Aaron that was doing it. 

"How've I not seen this place?" Robert wondered, walking to stand beside Aaron as they walked towards the entrance. He pretended not to notice the surge of electricity that made his body go rigid at the slightest touch. It was practically insane, because Robert had been with so many men he was sitting on a fucking list, but never had his body been so responsive. If the smallest brush of their arms did this, Robert couldn't imagine what his bare skin would do, what his lips would do, and his body was on fire just thinking about it. 

But he shook the thoughts, right now, Aaron wanted to talk, and that's they were going to do. 

Sometime between the frame of this morning and right now, Robert had apparently lost his personality completely. The way his mind was working, the way his thoughts came out, were already so different than a few hours ago. Because he was really just thinking about why shower sex needed to be so fucking hard, and how they really should have more railings in those damn things. But now, all he could think about was what he could say to make Aarons mind ease a bit, and that was foreign, and it was actually pretty terrifying. 

"It's pretty secluded."  
"Aaron it's- it's right off the side of the road."  
"I meant secluded in the aspect of the popularity versus the location. It's older, and a bit more vintage, so everyone prefers something with a bit more variety."  
Robert nodded along with Aarons explanation, "Why do you like it?"

They were entering the warm diner now, and Aaron was dead right, it was like they had flash-backed to the eighties.   
"No one around, it's nice to kind of get away from the public eye, y'know?"   
"I bet it is," Robert agreed, "I also bet it gets annoying pretty quickly, being followed."  
"Yeah," Aaron let out a breathy, almost exhausted laugh, taking a seat at the booth along the far wall, "It really does; photographers."  
Robert slid in the seat directly across from Aaron, "Photographers? No. They're glorified stalkers, nothing better to do than follow people around and fucking flash their cameras at them until they can't see, it's rude. It's uncalled for."

Aarons brows raised at Roberts slight outburst, the teasing smile on his lips. He looked like a work of art, likely because he was a work of art, the old neon lights scattering the diner falling perfectly on his face. Why the fuck did he have to look like that? Why the fuck not?

Aaron looked over the menu, and suddenly Robert was hungry, his stomach grumping as he looked through his own. It was simple, burger, chips, soda, but it was kind of nice. Robert hated going to restaurants and reading an entire fucking book before he could finally pick out his order, simplicity was key. There was this old style music coming from a juke box and it made Robert smile, of course they had a juke box here. It added to the vibe, and he felt like he needed to slick his hair back and start talking with an American accent, letting a toothpick hang out of the side of his lips, because that was what being in this diner felt like. 

"For some reason, I picture you in a fancier place, with plates that are essentially unpronounceable. I swear, they just jumble up letters, add accent marks, and hope for the best. Like, it's a fucking steak, stop with your hard-ass phrases."  
That earned a giggle from Aaron, and it was the most beautiful sound, it was almost enchanting.   
"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Aaron smiled up from under his lashes, and Robert could swear his stomach flipped upside down. "I like, uh, blending in? For lack of better words."   
"Is that why you drive a Ford?" Robert prodded, his own smile starting to hurt his cheeks, and he can't help but wonder how long it's been there.   
"Yeah," Aaron nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "Don't like to attract attention."   
"I hate to be the one to break it to you, babe, but you could be dirt poor and you'd still get attention, that's just the truth." Aarons face went pink when Robert said the word babe, and Robert started to like the look of that. 

Aaron was a mixture of sex on legs and an adorable, giggly boy. It was like perfection merged with charming, and they had a baby, and his name was Aaron Dingle.   
Oh, and he was rich as all hell, but Robert had forgotten about that for the moment.  
"Are you trying to say I'm cute, Robert?"  
"Ah," Robert held up his index, "So you do remember my name."  
"Of course I do. I was just fucking with you, you seem like the type to hate pet names."   
"Hate is a strong word."   
"You never answered my question."  
Robert rolled his eyes in play annoyance, "I was practically drooling on your fucking shoes, trying not to tremble while you talked to me, of fucking course I think you're cute. You blind or something?"   
"Nope," Aaron gave that tiny little smile, the one that made him look adorably mischievous, "Just wanted to hear you say it."  
"Clever."  
"Only sometimes."

The woman came over to take their order, and Robert was a bit disappointed that she wasn't on roller skates, because it would've fit so perfectly. Aaron ordered first, and Robert honestly wasn't even surprised that their orders were identical, thanking Aaron silently as he said, "I'll have the same, thank you."   
Aaron wore an expression that looked like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't get the words out. So Robert spoke for him, "Talk to me about it."

And the flood gates opened.

"You know what the worst part about this whole thing is, Robert? That I've just watched my own mother drown, I've just lost the only family I was ever close to. And you know what? All anyone cares about is the money, the inheritance, not the deaths. They don't care about all my mum's hard work, about how she'll never get to see her enterprise grow. It's money this, and money that. And no one has said they were sorry, no one has wished me luck. Because they're entirely too busy cramming questions down my throat about what I'm going to do with these billions. I just want to scream at them, to leave me the fuck alone, because it doesn't matter to me, because it won't bring my family back, so what's the point, you know?"  
"Unfortunately love, the world is full of labels. People see what they want, hear what they want, and sometimes they're missing out on what they need to focus on. Money is so important these days, because it basically defines you, rich versus poor, and that's where you start judging the importance. It determines who you are as a person, and even when you're gone, the worth remains, and the focus follows suit." Robert explains, and he is so, so incredibly hypocritical because even through his words he can't stop thinking to himself;

I kill for that money, I'm killing you for that money.

He's sick, he's fucking twisted, but that's what was going to happen, and there was no sense in pretending.  
"All I want is for someone to care about me." Aaron said, his voice so gentle towards the end that if Robert weren't listening so closely, he would've missed it. 

And his mind is an absolute wreck, because Aaron is holding back tears; and Robert is holding a knife on his hip.   
"They do, Aaron." Robert doesn't stop his hand as it reaches across the table, grabbing hold of Aarons smaller ones, and it's like a breath of fresh air was breathed into his lungs. 

Everything about Robert is so polluted and venomous, but he felt pure in the moment. 

Aaron didn't pull away, and the soft squeeze to Roberts hand was all it took to send a wave of chills down his spine, because it was so big and powerful.   
"How do you know that?" Aaron asked, his eyes were brimming, and Robert tried to think on his feet, tried to say anything he could to stop those damn tears from spilling over, because they were right fucking there.  
"Because I just do."

Fucking idiot.

Aaron took a deep breath, and bit back his lip, fighting back the tears welling in his eyes. Roberts stupid statement must've had the right effect, because Aaron was smiling now, and the realization made Roberts stomach twist. 

Aaron thought Robert was insinuating that he cared, but did he? His mind begged him to say no, but the way their hands were still locked, and the way Robert was bubbling in his seat, begged to differ. 

Don't say you care. In fact, don't care at all in the first place.

Aaron is a target, he is a dead man walking, and he is just getting himself closer and closer to death. But Aaron was also more than that, because he was consuming Roberts thoughts, and at the same time he was nothing.

It was all overly confusing, a jumbled mess, and a load of incoherent thought.   
Robert tried to pull his hand away, to disconnect. Fucking them was one thing, holding their hand was completely different. But, he didn't, and neither did Aaron, so there they sat, holding hands. It was like Robert was writing out Aarons death plan, and Aaron was unknowingly helping him along. He had tried to keep himself away from Aaron, after feeling like a roller coaster of emotion when they first met, and Robert didn't know if he wanted to fuck Aaron, or fucking hold Aaron, but it was giving him a headache. 

"First, you acted like you couldn't stop thinking about me completely naked, now you act like a different person, I can't peg you, Robert."   
"Which one do you like better?" Robert asked, not wanting the answer because it didn't matter, but also really wanting to know at the same time. His eyes darted to Aarons lips, which he instantly regretted, because now he was off track, his mind even more scattered than before, as if that was even possible. He was carved by Christ himself, and he had to be the epiphany of beauty, but he was also going to die soon. Tragically, very tragically beautiful. 

Seventy two hours.

"Both."

The simple word made Roberts skin crawl in goosebumps all the way to his toes and then some. They were flirting, and it was so easy, so natural. They were sitting alone in a flashback diner, still waiting on their food, and their hands were still connected, and it was still wrong. It was still fumbling around in Roberts head, how this situation could be any different than the previous ones. 

It wasn't different, Aaron was a dollar sign, he was an addition to a bank account, and it was a simple task he had done countless times. It was getting this far because he was willing to let it get this far.

So he jerked his hand back, and Aarons smile dropped, slowly, but it did.

Two plates of steaming food were placed directly in front of them, the smell so good it was nauseating, as if that made any sense whatsoever. For the first couple minutes, they ate in silence, and even though Aaron wasn't speaking, he was screaming at the same time. He looked like he was hurt, and Robert knew why, but he couldn't bother to care.  
Even though he did.

The silence was almost defending, and it made the pounding in his heart painfully loud. He didn't want his mind to react this way, and every now and again he'd revert back to the Robert he knew, but it was only for a quick moment. He didn't want to feel this way, to feel all the emotions he pretended didn't exist. He had tried so hard to build this shell, the hard exterior, because he didn't want to be breakable.  
But there was something about they way Aaron looked when he smiled, the way his eyes could say more than his words ever could, the way his curls were spirals and waves at the same time, and Robert was enamored by him. 

Everything about him, and he didn't even know him, not even a little bit. They had barely talked, but every time they did, Robert couldn't stop smiling, which was fucking ridiculous. Everything felt so easy, it felt like he was supposed to be here right now, sitting in this hidden charm of a   
diner.

The silence continued, and the air was getting tense, even though it wasn't supposed to.

The minutes were ticking down to Aarons last breath, to his very last words, and the very last person he ever saw. They were ticking away so fast, and though it hadn't been more than an hour, if felt like it was rushing by. Roberts mind was so cynically melded into a pit of despair and revolt, and he was a terrible person, all information he knew and actually prided himself on, because he was fucking crazy. He was giving himself whiplash with the way his thoughts were jerking him from side to side, playing a tug of war in his head, even though he knew who the winner would be when it was all said and done.

And Robert couldn't care, he shouldn't care.

But that didn't stop him from sliding his hand over and locking it again with Aarons.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert always gave himself three days, but that was about eight days ago. 

It was getting to the point where it was almost comical, because when the day actually came, Robert actually faked sick. He honestly fucking pretended to be sick, to get out of seeing Aaron that day. And that was just fucking hilarious. For some reason, every time Robert would remind himself of his true intentions, he would feel sick to his stomach, and suddenly he wanted to think about something else. And he was procrastinating, he was procrastinating killing someone, what the fuck was happening to him? Feelings just didnt come into it before, he would just sneak out into the dead of night... His victim clueless of the attack, thats what Robert fed off the most. The fact that in their final moments, they had everything to live for... And Robert took that away and left with all their fortune. That- And the thrill of plunging a thick knife into rich, upper class skin and watching then squirm and scream whilst he, again, snuck back out into the even deadder night. 

Until....

It was getting a little annoying, well, more like really annoying. The way all Aaron had to do was smile that stupid, half smile and tilt his head slightlt, and Robert would fall to a puddle in a matter of seconds. It was his voice, and the way his lips would turn up during certain letters, and how his accent in his voice would change when talking about something he loved . It was the fact that when Robert slid his hand over that night at the diner, relief washed over Aarons features and it made Robert fucking sick.

Because Aaron shouldn’t feel comforted, and Robert definitely shouldn’t like that he had that effect. He was the opposite of comforting.

His heart didn’t stop drumming in his chest, and his mind never stopped reeling, and suddenly the air was cold because Aaron wasn’t sitting close enough. And Robert was fucking pathetic. Every time that heat rushed to his face, making his hands shake and his throat dry out, he would get so pissed off. Because why the hell was he acting like this? Why the hell was he allowing himself to let these stupid feelings dictate his days? Nothing made any sense, so he avoided Aaron at all costs.

Well, apart from one.

He would call Aaron every night before bed. And it wasn’t because he needed to get information from him, it wasn’t to pry into Aarons head. It was because Louis slept better after hearing Aarons voice. Again, Robert was fucking pathetic. They’d talk about pretty much nothing, and Aaron liked ice cold beer, he liked warm jackets after they were done in the dryer, and he really enjoyed scrunching them up at the bottom with his hands - swaeter paws as its formally known.

And they were pointless discussions, but they were so damn adorable.  
Because Aaron was so damn adorable.  
It wasn’t even just the lust, because Robert couldn’t decide if he wanted to sleep with Aaron, or sleep next to him. And his brain was mush because all the blood was rushing to his face whenever Aaron would laugh. And the sound was so endearing, it was the most beautiful sound. 

Robert wasn’t sure if all the years of pretending he wasn’t fucking crazy were finally hitting him, because he was loosing his mind. 

He was about to do something that was actually borderline embarrassing, he was going to use Google and hope it had more answers; because he was coming up empty. He pulled out his laptop, opening safari and clicking the search bar.

Heart racing when you’re around a certain person.

Articles pulled up in the thousands, and Robert slammed his face down on the keyboard, and he was sure there was going to be some kind of key outline. Every single link had similar questions, only the contained that dreaded L-word that Robert refused to ever use. Because it didn’t exist, after all. It was all gooey fucking bollocks about “falling in love,” and “meeting your soul mate.”

What the fuck is a soul mate?

Honestly, what else did he expect, though? the question said it all, heart racing around a certain person. Unless that person was holding a knife to your chest, usually it was because you were nervous, and your body was responding to something that was completely intriguing your mind. So it was obviously going to go to that “love” bullshit. But couldn’t it just be desire? Robert wasn't falling for Aaron, because he barely knew the guy, and because Robert doesn’t love anything...

But his body was begging to differ.  
His phone vibrated on the couch beside his thigh, and that little shit was always turning up at the worst of times. Aarons name was flashing over the screen, and Robert debating chucking it out the window. But, he needed it, so he decided to just answer it instead.

"Hello, Dingle.”  
“Hello, Robert. I was surprised to see you hadn’t called yet, it’s getting late, thought maybe you fell in a ditch or something.”  
“Nope,” Robert could feel himself smiling, and it was fucking ridiculous because Aaron wasn’t that damn funny, “I’m actually not in any ditch, but thanks for being so concerned.”  
“No problem,” Aaron took a deep breath, and Robert rolled his eyes because he knew what Aaron was going to ask before the words even left his lips, “What’re you doing tomorrow.”   
“I, uh, I have some plans with my family, what about you?” Robert lied smoothly, shrugging his shoulders.  
“You mean the family you were telling me how much you hated two nights ago?” Aaron asked, and Robert knew he wasn’t buying it. “Yeah. We, we worked it out.”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“For fucks sake, Aaron.” 

Robert fell back on the couch with a loud moan. Aaron was asking every day for Robert to come see him, and it wasn’t Aarons fault, because Robert really was leading him on by calling every night. And a lot of the conversations consisted of Robert saying “cute,” and “that’s adorable” to almost everything Aaron said. So, naturally, Aaron wanted to hang out with Robert, because that’s what normal people did. 

"If you don’t want to see me, then just say it, Robert.” Aaron sounded defeated, and Roberts stomach dropped to his feet. “It’s not that.”  
“Well you mind explaining? Because we talk all the time, and you clearly sound interested, but then you lie every time I ask you out.”  
“I’m playing hard to get.”  
“Stop that, then.”  
“Fine.” Robert said, smacking his palm against his forehead, “What do you want to do, exactly?”  
“I was going to see if you wanted to come over my place for dinner?” Aaron asked, and that damn smile was on his face, and Robert hated that he could tell by just the sound of his voice. “I won’t poison you, I promise.”   
Robert laughed, and it was a stupid little giggle, and he never fucking giggles. “That’s good to know.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
Robert clenched his jaw, because he knew the entire time he’d be fighting off those stupid feelings that came creeping up on him. And that Google search was still stuck in his head, and he was really just hoping that there was another reason Aaron made him feel like that. But, nope, Robert just really liked him. Which was just fucking dandy, because he still had to MURDER him, and the whole “feelings” thing was kind of making it hard. 

"It’s a yes.”  
Aaron squealed, yes, he squealed. And Roberts heart flipped, because of course it would. It always went crazy when he talked to Aaron. And now he was excited about tomorrow, and that really sucked, because it’s another day closer to the inevitable death that lingered over like a storm cloud, ominous, but ever so persistent. 

"Okay, well I was thinking maybe spaghetti? I remember you saying that was your favorite, right? With meatballs, but not too many. And a lot of tomato sauce, right?” Aarons words were so quick they were stumbling over each other. He remembered Robert saying spaghetti was his favorite, how was he so fucking cute? 

It was disgusting how amazing Aarond memory was, and how he recalled everything Robert told him from days ago, but he couldn’t remember the password to his email.

Because he remembered what was important to him, and that was just great.  
“Calm down, sweetheart, you can make whatever you want, I’m sure I’ll love it.”  
“I just want you to really love it.”  
“I will.”  
There was a silence, and Robert could hear a small rustling in the background of Aarons phone, “What’re you doing, love?”  
“I’m cleaning everything out from under my bed.” Aarons voice was muffled, and Robert was probably on speaker phone. 

He found himself wandering the space of his flat, and it was something he always did for some reason, because he would usually talk to Aaron for hours. The first time he called, it was just to make sure Aaron had gotten home safely. For some reason, they just talked, and talked, and talked, and before he knew it, it was almost two in the morning. 

After Aaron had openly talked about the death of his mum at the diner, he was an open book, and the stories just kept coming and coming. 

It took Aaron a bit to finally say the words aloud, but after Robert had reconnected their hands, it gave him the reassurance he needed, and Robert remembered everything he had said,  
”It was like slow motion, and water is so hard to run in, y’know? I was splashing and screaming her name but there was no one around, there was no answer. She couldn’t have even gone out very far, so she had to be close. But the ocean is fucking huge, and she could be right there, and then so far away at the same time. It felt like hours, but was probably seconds. And then it was just me standing there. I was having, like, a panic attack, and I thought I was going to pass out because she was gone. All so suddenly, and I kept expecting her to pop up, but no. It was eerily calm, and silent, and my lungs were hurting because I couldn’t breathe. And someone was dragging me out by my forearm, and all I could do was yell at them, tell them that my mum was still in there. But all they said was ‘shes gone, Aaron.' I just couldn’t accept it.”

At that point, tears were soaking his cheeks. Roberts hand raised, obviously without his permission, to cup Aaron face, and the pad of his thumb was wiping away the wet streaks. And they were staring into each other’s eyes, and something inside Roberts snapped. It felt like he was tumbling down a black hole, but that was okay, because the blue of Aarons eyes were getting brighter. There was a smile building on Aarons lips, and it was sweet, it was sincere, and Robert could feel that he was mirroring that same expression.

Because at that point in time, the world was a blur, and they were the only people there, Aaron was the only relevant thing. 

Honestly, when Aaron walked Robert out after hours of talking, and smiling and being gross with all that cheesy stuff, Robert made a beeline to his car. And Aaron just stood there, his face completely covered in confusion, because Robert fucking darted. He didn’t want to risk kissing Aaron, because he knew he was going to try it, and he knew it would be the last thing it took to break him. It should of been over by now, stab to the chest or maybe he would of opted for strangling. But no... He decided to fall in l- no.

He was holding onto his sanity like a child holding onto to their teddy bear. He was desperate not to let this get far, to let himself fall into Aarons hypnotizing stare, and not let his mind drift from the real reason he was even here in the first place. 

Because falling in love with your own murder victim wasn’t a very good idea in any aspect, really. 

"I don’t know why there’s a fucking shoe under here, I’ve never even seen this thing, I don’t have any shoes like this?” Aaron sounded so befuddled, and it was pretty hilarious.  
"You’ve got a shoe graveyard under there, huh?” Robert laughed, pulling tiny strands of fabric from the towel sitting on the kitchen counter.  
“Apparently so, not even my shoes, which is a little odd. And there’s- what is this?”   
“What?” Robert asked, imagining Aaron laying flat on his belly, pulling out things from underneath his bed,   
"It’s a, a, maybe a slice of toast? Or it was, at some point.”  
Roberts nose scrunched up, “Gross, Aaron. What the fuck?”   
“I have no idea, that’s been there since the fucking prehistoric age, I swear to God.”  
“I love it when you curse, you look too innocent to be saying those words, babe.” Roberts stomach bubbled, because Aaron really did have this sweet exterior, despite how undeniably flirty he was, and hearing such crude words slipping from his pretty lips, was just so hot.

"Is that so?” Aarons tone was teasing, “Shit. Fuck. Cunt. Piss. Twat.”  
“I’m hard already,” Robert joked, well, half joked.  
“Good.”  
“Anythin good happen today?” Robert asked, hearing Aaron shuffle towards the phone at an amazing speed. 

And he smiled as soon as he heard Aaron start talking, because this question always made him explode with numerous stories about every little thing that happened that day. Aaron loved talking, and Robert loved listening to him.

So he sat on the couch, pinning the phone between his shoulder and ear. Fingers folding over his stomach as he closed his eyes, getting lost in the sound of Aarons voice.  
   
****  
   
Aaron was going to be here to pick Robert up any moment, insisting that he give him a ride, though he was more than capable of driving himself. 

He was rushing to clean his flat, at least tidying it so that it was presentable, nothing laying around that screamed, “I’m a serial killer,” or anything of the sort. 

Right on cue, Aaron knocked on the door, a little tune that made Roberts roll his eyes, because Aaron would be the type to knock like that. Every thing he did made him even more perfect. 

Roberts wiped his hair back from his forehead, looking around, shrugging because that was as good as it was going to get. 

He opened the door, and his heart probably fell out of his ass. Because Aaron was stunning, and he was even more stunning that last time Robert saw him. It was due to the fact that he’d only heard Aarons voice for over a week, and this was the precise reason why. He was already acting like an idiot, and he suddenly forgot how to speak, or even breathe. Because he was sitting there, staring at Aaron with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Y’alright, love?”  
Love, for fucks sake.   
“I’m fine, you, uh, you,” Insert awkward cough, “You look amazing.”  
“Really?” Aaron smiled, and Roberts heart skyrocketed again, “Thank you.” 

He truly did look amazing, in tight black jeans and a black polo shirt... Simple but oh so pretty. There wasn’t an inch of him that didn’t look like it was hand drawn by an angel, and it was making Roberts mouth water. Because he was beautiful, but he was also so, so sexy at the same time. 

"You ready?” Roberts voice came out shaky, and it was incredibly noticeable because a pink blush was creeping up on the bridge of Aarons nose,   
"Yeah,” he nodded, “Let’s go.”

And they walked down the hall towards where Aaron was parked, in his cute little Ford that made him blend in with everyone else. 

Aarons fingers laced into his own, and his jerk-knee instinct should’ve been to pull away, because he never holds anyone’s hand. But he held it back, and even gave Aaron hand a small squeeze. 

It actually surprised him, but those tingles came back, and they spread all the way up his arms and to his toes and a smile spread across his face in an instant. 

Getting in the car, Aaron locked their hands together again as soon as Robert took the passenger seat. And their twisted fingers sat just on the top of Aarons thigh, “I’m glad you decided to come out."  
“Me too.” Robert responded, noting the soft tone of his voice, missing it’s normal harsh edge.   
“Talking on the phone just isn’t enough sometimes, I wanted to see you.” Aaron looked over, the simplest of smiles coating his lips, that perfectly round dimple making it’s appearance.   
“I wanted to see you, too.” Robert answered, and it was the truth. 

Deep down, Robert really wanted to see him (dead). He was starting to love his little stories, and he wished he could watch Aarons facial expression change as he told them. He knew he would be so animated. But the phone was safe, because Robert wasn’t persuading himself to stay on track, he was just listening.

"I only live about five minutes from you, while we’re over here acting like we’re in some sort of long distance relationship.”

Relationship, fuck.

Robert stayed silent, running his thumb over the indents of Aarons knuckles, feeling the silky smooth skin. 

He was growing fond of the way his body felt right now. Because he felt alive, and he felt like there was nothing negative in the world. He was also growing fond of the smell, cashmere and mint, that infiltrated the space of the small car.

They pulled into Aarons driveway soon after, and his house was fucking huge. It was white, looking like it belonged in a catalogue, ones that poor people read to torture themselves. Columns surrounded the front, big, glass double doors for the entrance. Whoever covered their landscaping was a fucking mastermind, because his yard looked like a fairy tale, the whole thing looked like fairy tale.  
It fit Aaron perfectly.

He parked right out front, in the circle driveway, giving Roberts hand a small squeeze before getting out. Robert was undoing his seatbelt, right as his door opened, “You’re opening the door for me?” He laughed, sticking his legs out to stand.  
“Of course,” Aaron shrugged, “Only being a gentleman, for you.”

Robert gave him an impressed smile as he closed the door behind him. He immediately grabbed Aarons hand, walking right next to him, as close as he could, up the front steps. “Your house is massive.”  
“Mum’s choice. I’m probably going to move into a smaller space like my old house, maybe a flat here soon. I don’t need a house this one.”  
“You’re going to sell it?” Robert asked as Aaron unlocked the door.  
“Mhm.”  
“God, you’re so rich.”  
“I was actually just going to donate the money I get from the house to charity. They need it more than I do, y’know? No one needs all this money, so I want to do something productive.”

Fucking charity. Of course, he was a donating it to charity, he was a saint. Which made Robert think how BAD he was... Killing thoes people FOR their money

"That’s very sweet of you, Aaron. You have such a kind heart.” Robert couldn’t help the admiration on his voice, and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Aarons arm, hugging it as he pressed his cheek to his bicep, “You’re truly amazing.”   
“Not amazing,” Aaron smiled back, “Just practical.”

Robert sat in the enormous living room, admiring the beautiful art all over the walls. This place was the size of a small hotel, and it was designed like it belonged in Greece. Crown moldings, artful fireplace, pristine furniture. The smell of food coming from the kitchen was making Roberts stomach grumble. 

He had chose not to eat anything all day, so that he would devour the food, because he knew that Aaron would love that.

He followed the smell, to find Aaron humming over the stove, ingredients laid out beside him on the counter. He jumped when he felt Roberts hand wrap around his waist, “You scared the shit out of me, Robert.” 

yes, i should do

"Sorry,” Robert rested his head on Aarons back, “It smells wonderful in here, you didn’t tell me you were a chef.”  
“I’m far from being a chef, spaghetti isn’t hard to make,” Aaron laughed, and Robert could feel the shake from under his cheek. 

There was the warmth that coated his body. And it wasn’t hot, as in lust or desire, it was just warm. And tingly. And it felt amazing.

"When will it be done? ‘Cause my stomach is practically eating itself right now.”   
“Five minutes.” Aaron gestured to the cabinets, you can grab the plates if you want? I can set the table too, but if you’re ready to eat then-“  
“I can grab them, Aaron, you don’t have to wait on me hand and foot.” Robert raised his brows, unwillingly removing his arms from around Aaron to saunter over to the cabinet.   
"These plates probably cost more than my flat.” Robert whispered, running his fingers over the smooth porcelain.   
“I heard that.” Aaron called over his shoulder, “Trust me, they’re not that expensive.”

Robert grabbed the plates, setting them on the kitchen table, hiding his smile over the vase of flowers centered. They were fresh, and Aaron had probably bought them today, and that thought was just so incredibly sweet. Aaron walked over with the bowl, pasta brimming over the edges, steam pouring off in a delicious scent. He gave Robert a generous scoop, and knew it was going to be more than enough, but he was about to eat every fucking last bit of it.

"You better like this, because there’s way to much for just me to eat.”  
“Why’d you make so much?” Robert asked, shoveling a fork full of noodles into his mouth.  
“I can’t measure pasta to save my life.”

They sat in silence while Robert swallowed his bite, “This is amazing, I have to take some home with me.”  
Aaron didn’t answer, idly playing with a meatball, scooting it around with his fork. 

But there was this undeniable smile on his lips, with so much emotion behind it.   
“Why’re you smiling so much over there?”   
“It’s just,” Aaron dropped his fork, “I’ve missed having someone to cook for. It’s just me here, y’know? It’s really lonely sometimes.” Aaron answered, his eyes never looking up.   
Robert bit his lip, pretending his heart didn’t just sink. “You can cook for me anytime you want, baby.” 

The words made Aarons face light up, light up like the fucking sun. His eyes finally met Aarons, and it drug Roberts breath right from his lungs. 

And if it were quiet enough, he would’ve caught the small gasp that escaped from his lips with the way Aarons eyes were locked. And God, he was just so fucking beautiful. 

"I might take you up on that offer.”  
“This house,” Robert paused, “It’s not as nice when it’s empty, is it?” 

Aaron nodded, picking up the lone meatball and nibbling on the edge. It was clear that he wasn’t super hungry, but Robert was going at his plate, and he might explode from how fast he was eating. 

"Exactly, it’s empty, and it has reminders of them all over the place.”  
Robert tried, but failed at sounding romantic with all the food in his mouth, “At least they’re still here, even if it’s in the form of pictures, it still counts, right?”  
“I miss them, Robert.”  
“Hey, hey, hey.” Robert slid his hand over to Aarons, and he was beginning to think it was resting on the table just for that purpose, “Don’t be upset, let’s talk about something else.”  
“Like what?”  
“Do you want to watch a movie with me after this? You’ve got a huge television and an extremely comfortable couch, let’s put them to use.”   
“I’d love to.” Aaron looked down at Roberts plate. laughing at the fact it was already empty, “You want some of mine?”

Robert thought for a second, taking a deep breath. His face was full of shame, but he walked his fingers to Aarons plate, scooting it closer to him. He looked like a hog, but apparently Aaron was loving every second of it. Because he was leaning back in his chair, staring with wide eyes as Robert crammed down his entire plate.  
“Where does it all go?” Aaron whispered to himself, looking a tad bit horrified but equally as mystified,   
“I wish I knew.” Robert didn’t bother to look up as he put Aarons empty plate on top of his own,   
"I hope you didn’t want that, I didn’t even ask, I’m so sorry.”  
“I wasn’t really hungry, I ate earlier, which might’ve been a mistake, but I was starved.”

Robert leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his bulging stomach. “I’m stuffed.”   
He breathed, and he was very, very close to exploding because he probably ate a tad bit more than he should’ve, but it was just so damn good.

What movies do you have?”  
“Probably anything you can think to name, actually.”   
“Hm,” Robert looked up, pursing his lips as he thought, “The Hangover?”   
“Yeah,” Aaron smiled, standing to take their plates to the sink and clearing the table. Robert wanted to help, he really did, but he was too full to even move right now. “Of course, I love that movie.”   
   
At this point, they both felt normal. Since the accident in Aarons eyes and since well... Forever in Roberts. 

****  
   
As fucking stupid as it was, Robert was sitting on Aaron couch and cuddling with him. Aaron was leaned on his shoulder, with Roberts arm wrapped around his waist, cheek resting on a bed of chocolate brown hair. 

All the lights were off, and the only sound came from the television, and then the laughs that came from them both during the movie. It was so relaxing, and Robert was so comfortable. He didn’t want to think of what he planned to do in just a matter of days, so he pushed the thoughts away. 

Right now, it just didn’t matter.   
He wasn’t allowing himself to feel these things, because the truth was, he didn’t have a choice. He had absolutely no say in the matter. Because as much as he didn’t want to, his heart was still going to race whenever he saw Aaron, his stomach was still going to do wild flips. He was still going to call him every night, and he was still going to slowly fall in love with the sound of his voice and the words that fell from his lips. And he had to just admit it, Aaron had an affect on him that he had never experienced before. He wasn’t sappy, and he didn’t believe in all those idiotic love stories, but for now, he felt like he was living in one.

He’s only seen Aaron three times, and the first time didn’t even count because it was over within minutes. But he thought about him all the time, and he couldn’t simply ignore that. Because Roberts mind was always focused on what was most important to him, just as any other human being, and that thing happened to be Aaron Dingle. 

The more days that passed, the less interested he was in the money, and the more interested he was in how Aarons day was going so far. He found himself looking forward to speaking to him, and the excitement in Aarons voice showed that he was excited, too. 

Aaron raising his head caused Robert to jump, and he exhaled a sharp breathe. Aaron looked at him with a concerned face, “Why is your heart beating so fast?” 

Because when I'm thinking about you, it always does that, no big deal.

"My body working to digest all that food, they need all hands on deck, apparently.”  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Because you’re smiling like a fool.”  
Roberts face blushed a bright red, and all the heat in his body flooded to his cheeks, he looked away, unable to meet Aarons eyes, “You,” He blinked, “I was thinking about you.”   
“What about me?” Aaron moved his face closer, and his minty breath was fanning over Roberts face, making it suddenly hard to even breathe.   
“Just, uh, I, uh.” Robert stuttered, “I can’t think straight right now.” And it’s because Aarons lips are so, so close. His mind is mush again, and he’s aching to close that space. But he knows as soon as he does, he’s a goner. 

"Why?” Aarons voice was a whisper, and his eyes dropped to Roberts lips, flicking his tongue over his own at the sight. 

Aaron wanted Robert to kiss him so badly, and he was making it so painfully obvious. And Robert was fighting with himself, trying his hardest to keep himself from moving in closer, and his entire body hurt from the resistance. 

"want to kiss you, I really want to kiss you.” Robert breathed back, Aaron automatically stiffening, “Then kiss me, what’re you waiting for?” 

And all the control Robert had vanished, and his lips were on Aaron in an instant. It was like fucking fire. Searing, white hot, over every single inch of his skin. He was ignited, his mind in pure chaos, and he was already breathless. It was messy, absolutely sloppy, because Aaron moved his body forward, pressing Robert against the back the couch. Their lips moved, melded together, and it was like magic. It was magic. Because there was no way this was real, when it felt this way. Every nerve was vibrating, shaking with such intensity.

And Aarons hand was around Roberts neck, pulling him in closer.  
The hot breath that slipped from their lips were unsteady, and it was a rush. The sparks flew all around them, and Roberts head was so light it was making him dizzy. Every thing was moving too fast, and he was leaning back, and Aaron was hovering over him. 

Their hands were searching each other’s body, feverishly, desperate. Gentle fingers, and even gentler touches as the top button of Roberts shirt popped open.

His hands flew to Aarons, “Are you sure?”  
“Shut up,” He replied against Roberts lips, “I really fucking want to.”

Robert moaned at the words, his breath coming out incredibly faster, and his shirt was removed in seconds. Aarons hands traveled down his stomach, wrapping around his ribs as he pulled Robert closer, pressing them together. His hands were trembling, and his lips were a quivering mess, because everything was just overwhelming. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, and his stomach was tight. It was all in a furious daze, and time wasn’t a concept anymore. His fingers worked Aarons buttons opened, the black material sliding off his shoulders, exposing the bare skin hidden underneath. 

Aarons lips moved to Roberts neck traveling under his jawline, sucking at the skin. Their bodies were moving, grinding against each other, and Roberts throat was so dry it almost hurt, “Fuck, Aaron.”

He must’ve liked that, because he kissed harder, and his lips were moving to Roberts collar bones. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up against Aaron, feeling the pressure in his chest, in his stomach, all his muscles going taut as he felt Aarons bare chest pressed to his own. Aaron was moving further down, lips ghosting over his stomach, then to his hips.

"Fuck, baby, please,” Robert begged, “Don’t rush into this, please feel comfortable, okay baby?”  
“I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you, trust me.” Aaron replied, undoing the button on Roberts pants, popping them open.   
"Okay, because that was our first kiss, and that escalated extremely quickly, y’know?” roberts breaths were coming out in thick gasps, his head falling back as the wet hot of Aarons lips were kissing trails over the skin, just over his boxers,   
"I don’t want to take things too fast, mmm.” Roberts voice faltered to a moan as the fabric was removed, his hard cock flinging to rest on his stomach.   
“It’s just a blow job, Robert, it’s okay.” 

And all the air was stolen from his lungs in a second, tight lips wrapping around the head of his cock, throbbing as all the blood rushed. His hips bucked up further, hitting the back of Aarons throat. His head dug into the couch, his mouth falling open, desperate for more air, “But, fuck,” Robert gasped, “it’s just that, that, oh god.”

Aaron ignored him, hallowing his cheeks as he sucked harder, and Roberts stomach twisted painfully tight, because this was fucking amazing.   
"Yeah,” He moaned, airy and weak, his eyes rolling back as he clenched them closed. His hands flew to Aarons hair, and dug at the roots, twisting the short soft waves between his fingers.

His legs were shaking, his toes curling under, because Aarond tongue was flicking over the tip, and he was taking Rob in so, so fucking deep. His mouth was hot, his lips like a vice, pulling every bit of pleasure from all points in Roberts body. “So good, baby, that feels so fucking good.” 

AAron popped his mouth off, licking up his length, before wrapping around him again, bobbing his head in a rhythmic, steady tempo. And Robert was about to fucking pass out. But they were moving so quickly. A long first date at a diner, then eight nights of talking to each other for hours on the phone, then coming to his house. Aaron cooking him a delicious dinner, and then their first kiss, his lips moving almost directly to Roberts core. 

"I am,” Robert whispered, his fingers tightening as his orgasm crept up, “All yours, Aaron, fuck.”

With one more hallowed suck, Robert shot thick, bitter liquid down the back of Aarons throat. It came out is spurts, his muscles clenching, a variety of curse words falling from his swollen lips. Aaron continued to suck in, till Robert was completely dry, before popping his lips off the top. He ran the tip of his index over the edge of his mouth, removing a tiny bit of come from the corner. He kept his eyes locked with Roberts, his tongue sliding out to lick the remainder.

"Damn Aaron, you are so fucking hot.”  
“Thank you,” he replied, his voice innocent. Robert leaned down, pressing his lips to Aarons, ignoring the salty taste still lingering there. The kiss was short, it was sweet, and it was gentle. And his body was weak, almost numb because all of his energy was pulled away.

The movie played in the background, and it was already getting dark out, but they stayed intertwined in each other’s arms. Every thing felt so real, so powerful, so what was the sense of pretending they weren’t there, of running away from them? There wasn’t, so instead, Robert embraced it. Laying here, still trying to calm his breathing, he was so content. And it didn’t take any time at all, in fact, it was so fast it was unbelievable.  
And Aaron was full of bad jokes and he got excited over the simplest of things, but Robert was falling for him. Hopelessly, he was spiraling, deeper and deeper with every smile, every laugh.

He was falling in love with Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert visit chas' grave and a new prespective on life is brought to roberts mind
> 
>  
> 
> sorry this update is super late ive been on holiday! I hope its worth the wait

Daggers can pierce the skin with little to no resistance. Cutting through each layer, each muscle like butter. It was always so easy, to just pull it from the holder, pressing the tip, easing it in. It didn't mean it was necessarily fun, or enjoyable, but it was worth it. Because with every life that Robert had under his belt, the more money filled his account, and the happier he became. And he knew he was bordering a fucking psychopath, but he couldn't bother to care, not one single bit. It was just too gratifying. He'd always known his mind was twisted and distorted beyond repair, and he was an entitled asshole, and that he was one of the worst people to ever walk this earth.  
Oh well.

As soon as the serrated blade dug into the core muscles, that inevitable cry rang out through the empty house, echoing through the halls, and what a pity that no one was around to hear it. Poor soul, yet another whose life didn't matter, and to Robert, it was his for the taking. Though he knew it wasn't, and that it was extremely wrong, his thoughts justified it somehow. But that was something he never quite understood to it's full extent. 

Either way, it already happened, and there truly was no arguing it, because if Robert wanted you dead, then the countdown was already beginning, and you were going to die. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Hot, pulsating blood poured over his hands, over his wrist in a stream, flowing. It was that familiar copper smell that made his nose turn up and his stomach churn, the gurgling sound coming from the deepest part of the throat. A bit of a struggle, a small choking sound, then a couple spasms and it was all over. That was the end. He jerked the knife out in one quick movement, shoving his shoulder to knock the body away, letting it slam roughly to the floor. The blood was still coming, and Robert knew cleaning would be useless if he didn't allow it to drain a considerable amount. He wiped the blade again, removing any bit of a mess, before sliding it back into the holder attached to his hip.

He pulled his phone out as he walked towards the computer, pressing Ross' contact to call. "Rob, how's everything going so far?"  
"I'm logging into the account right now." Robert smiled through the phone, his ears pricking to hear any sudden movements that could come from the interior or exterior of the house. When it was silent, he continued typing. 

Getting to know each victim was essential in the success, and if he didn't know enough to guess a password, then it was a waste of time. But, Robert has yet to kill without taking the reward. So, he typed in his first guess, biting the inside of his cheek when the red words popped up, saying the password or username was incorrect. He thought a bit deeper, and on whim, he typed in his next guess, bursting out in laughter when it went through.  
"What're you laughing about?" Ross asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.  
"Dude's password was "callmebigpapa1." He muffled his laughs, covering his mouth with his other hand,  
"You're kidding me." Ross joined in, full on laugh sounding through the line, "That's hilarious."  
"I'm going to text you all the information. You know the deal, sent it to the decoy account, we'll split it up when it's safe to deposit, yeah?"  
"Always," Ross shuffled on the other end, "Now clean up and get out of there before the police show up. Be careful."  
"Yeah, yeah." Robert rolled his eyes, ending the phone call. 

He looked back, letting out an annoyed sigh when he saw the blood still coming out in major quantities, like, can't he just fucking bleed out already? Fucking Christ. 

He started wiping down any trace of finger prints, making sure that zero evidence was on the scene, paying close attention to each fiber in the carpet, any footprints, making sure there was none of his skin under the victim's nails. The place was finally clear, after what felt like fucking forever, Robert did a double check, before leaving out the front door. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, a text from Ross saying the account was cleared, and he would receive his commission within a few days, as usual. 

A name popped up on the screen, and Robert slid to answer the call, "Hey baby, what're you up to?"  
"Not much, are you busy?" Aaron asked, his voice a dead giveaway of that beautiful smile he always had.  
Robert licked his index, rubbing away the red droplets fading against the skin of his hand and wrist. "Not anymore, what did you want to do?"  
"I'm at the little bar right down the road from my house, was just wondering if you wanted to join in? The one that you have to pass whenever you pick me up, you know what I'm talking about?"  
"Yeah," Robert sighed, "And you know how I feel about you going to bars by yourself, Aaron. There's creeps, and you're too kind, they'll take advantage of you."  
"I'm sure I can handle it." 

That annoyed tone was becoming more apparent, but Robert couldn't help it, he hated when Aaron went out around other men who he knew would do whatever they could to get Aaron to come home with them. And Aaron had basically no backbone, and he was too shy to tell any of them to just fuck off. Which, sometimes, was exactly what they needed to hear before they got the fucking hint.

Yeah, I'll be there in five, okay?"  
"Okay." Aaron answered, Robert hanging up the phone as he got into his car.

Of course, this was his little secret. He was killing on the side, and Aaron had absolutely no clue. In all reality, Aaron didn't know the real Robert, he only saw what Robert let him see. It was a definite fact, that if Aaron truly knew him, he would run so fast in the other direction that he'd leave a cloud of dust behind him. So, being the disgusting piece of shit Robert was, he hid it, so that he could keep Aaron around. Because he really liked Aaron, and wasn't super willing to lose him.

The small bar came into view, and it was already packed. It was eight at night on a fucking Tuesday, there shouldn't be this many people here, it was fucking ridiculous, and also extremely annoying. 

He slammed the car door shut as he walked in, his eyes scanning for the familiar blue eyes that set Aaron apart from everyone else. Of course, of fucking course, Aaron was sitting on his stool, looking more than uncomfortable as some random guy stood way too close. And Roberts blood started boiling.

"Sorry mate, he's taken, move along, yeah?" Robert gave the man a small smile, wrapping his arm around Aarons waist, feeling him relax with the contact.  
"By you?" The man laughed, giving Robert an unimpressed once over, "You're like a male barbie, bottle blonde is it?" 

Robert pressed his lips together into a thin line, smiling through the anger threatening to spill over any second. He was chewing the inside of his cheek so hard he was scared he was going to chew a hole through the damn thing. But who the fuck did this guy think he was?

"Very original," Robert shook his head, tongue gliding over the front of his teeth, disconnecting with a loud click, "But I'll ask you again, move along, okay?"  
"How about you move along, let the cutie speak for himself." The man's eyes flashed to Aaron, and Robert fucking snapped. 

His hand flew to his collar, dragging him roughly out of hearing distance. Though the bloke clearly has more muscles, he was in shock at Robert sudden reaction, and towed behind him silently, every eye in the bar focused on them.

"Not so nicely this time, I said to move the fuck along, now get your ass away from me, and away from him, got it? I'm not going to ask you again." The man looked back, both of them standing their ground as they stared.  
"And what exactly are you planning to do if I don't?" He asked.  
Roberts voice dropped, so deathly low, stinging and cold. It was so dark, so menacing it sent chills up the man's spine.  
And all he could do was stare with wide eyes, "You don't want me to answer that question." He spat, the man having no choice but to shrink, his hands shaking as he cowered back. 

A gentle hand laid over Roberts shoulder, warm breath trickling into his ears, relaxing him almost on cue, "It's alright, Rob. You want to get out of here, go back to yours?" 

Robert shoved the man away, his nose wrinkling in disgust. The man stumbled, falling back slightly, his breath uneven as he raced to the door. It wasn't often that Robert opted to terrify the living fuck out of some random person, but this moment called for it. After countless bodies fell to Roberts feet, their blood covering his hands, there was something naturally terrifying about him. He was merciless, relentless, heartless, and you could sense it very clearly in his voice when he wanted you to.

Except when it came to Aaron, because then he was a bubble of laughing and blushing, and gentle touches. 

He was just, different. That was the best way to put it.

The blood drained slowly from his face as Aarons walked next to him towards his car, the thumping of his heart causing his veins to rush, his teeth unclenching slightly as his jaw relaxed more. Aaron had this thing about him, that oozed calm, and tranquil, and you couldn't be mad around him. He had this gentle way, and he was so soft and sweet and so perfectly adorable that it poured off of him in thick waves. And, obviously, Robert fell into that ambiance so fast, because Aaron drew him in. 

"Rob," Aaron said when they were finally in the car, putting his seatbelt on even though they were going just down the road.  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just hate that-"  
"You didn't let me finish," Aaron looked over at him, "That was so, so fucking hot, Robert."  
Robert choked on thin air, his eyes going wide, "That was hot to you?"  
"Oh, yeah, definitely. You look so good when you're mad, and your voice gives me chills."  
Robert blinked back shock, shaking his head, "Well, I didn't know you were into that, or I would've used it way more often, that's for sure."  
"I didn't know I was into that either," Aaron shrugged, popping his seatbelt off as soon as they pulled in the driveway, "Hurry up, let's go." 

Robert didn't think twice, climbing out of the car and following directly behind Aaron. He couldn't bother to wait, because Aarons lips were on his neck as soon as they got to the door, hot breath scanning over his skin. It made getting the key into the lock very difficult, his hands shaky, his vision getting blurry. 

Finally the lock clicked, and Robert pushed the door open, slamming it loudly behind them. Aarons lips were on his in an instant, looping his fingers around the top of Roberts jeans. Aaron was walking himself backwards, pulling Robert towards the wall. As soon as Aarons back hit, he stopped walking, the back of his head thudding against it. 

"Talk to me." He breathed.  
"What do you want me to stay?"  
"Doesn't matter, just talk to me in that chilling voice of yours, Rob. Just- just talk to me."  
"Okay." Robert raised Aarons hands, locking his wrists together just above his head, "Do you like when I sound mean, mad, talk to you like I'm fucking dangerous?" Robert growled, speaking through clenched teeth.  
"Mhm," Aaron hummed, "I do."  
"Because people need to know their boundaries, and I'd never let them hurt you, or even touch you. Fucking wastes of space." Robert replied, in the voice he used to send straight fear into their hearts, but Aaron found it very, very hot. Because as Robert was talking, he was already a moaning, whimpering mess. 

"They can't touch me, only you can, it's only you, Rob."  
And Robert had to fight the urge to let his voice go soft, because he didn't have the anger he needed to keep that voice up, and his heart was swelling. Because Aaron was basically saying "I'm yours," and Robert really wanted to tell him "I'm yours, too."

But he kept talking in that menacing tone, even if it was faltering a bit.  
"You're so beautiful, all mine, so perfect." Robert ran his lips over Aarons as he spoke, not enough pressure to call it a kiss, but enough to feel Aarons breathing speed.  
"You're so gentle, so pure. And you like to know that I can be dangerous. That I can make a man cower away with just my words, and strike fear, so easily. You like that, don't you, baby?"  
"So much," Aarons voice was a whisper, barely audible, "So, so much."  
Robert released Aarons wrists, using his hands to pin Aarons hips against the wall, instead. 

"Rough, and gentle. Soft, and hard. You just want someone to protect you, who can also love you like this," Robert eased his grip, running his fingers over Aarons cheek, the skin barely touching, 

"Like you're delicate. My soft, delicate baby." Aarons eyes were fluttering, and Roberts tone was losing it's grit, and he was losing himself in a beautiful green, 

"Keep talking to me, please."  
"You're so precious to me," Roberts voice was completely off, taking to Aarons like they were standing at the alter, saying their vows. It was sincere, it was sweet. 

"These past couple months, you're all I think about, you consume me."  
Has it been months, already? Actually, it's been three months and six days, to be exact, since they'd met.

"Rob..." Aaron breathed, and a shock ran up Roberts back, the rasp in his voice returning in an instant.  
"Do you want it rough?" He dug his nails into the skin of Aarons hips, "Or soft?"  
"Rough, fucking rough."

And Robert crashed his lips down, jerking Aaron forward. Their breaths were in sync, panting, the air already sweltering. He walked Aaron over to the couch, pushing him to sit on the arm, hands pushing the inner part of Aarons thighs, persuading them open so he could stand between. Aarons legs shot wide, his foot hooking around Roberts calf, drawing him in closer. It was just as sloppy as their first kiss, the heat knocking away another other feeling, leaving them with pure lust. And it was obvious, with the way their hands were touching every single inch they could, and lips were mushed against each other in desperation.

To feel each other, to be closer, to be completely enveloped. 

Clothes were being ripped off in a rush, tears in the fabric of expensive materials, pooling to the floor. Breathing was the only sound between them, Roberts lips kissing a trail down Aarons chest as he slid his jeans off, throwing them across the room. 

His lips stopped right at the line of his boxers, looping his fingers around the band, sliding them down slow, torturously slow. It was almost taunting. Aaron used his feet to shimmy them off completely, flinging them away with a soft giggle.  
Aaron was hard, already so fucking solid, almost throbbing. And the situation wasn't much different for Robeet, either. 

He knew Aaron was expecting his lips to wrap around the head of his cock, but he only kissed around the base, his tongue flattening over Aarons balls, massaging them. He was going crazy, his legs already shaking uncontrollably. Robert grabbed Aaron in his hand, steady strokes along the length as he continued to work his tongue, inching ever so slightly downward.

He was teasing right over the puckered entrance, flicking his tongue just over the rim, not pushing in any deeper. Aaron scooted his hips forward, desperate for Roberts tongue to enter him, but he wasn't letting him off the easy. He slowed his strokes, earning a disgruntled moan, "Okay, okay, I won't scoot." Aaron pouted sounding like a grumpy child who didn't get his way.

Robert quickened to mimic his earlier speed, his tongue pushing it slightly, the tip bending as it swirled inside. He could feel Aaron clenching around him, needing to feel more of him, wanting to be filled. Saliva oozed from his lips, drenching the hole, soaking it as he delved his tongue deeper. 

"Fuck, holy fuck, R-Rob." Aaron whimpered, the beautiful sound vibrating through him.

His mouth was watering at the taste of Aaron, feeling his walls close around his tongue, and boy, he was fucking riding this out. 

When Robert was satisfied that Aaron was wet enough, he slid in one finger; then two, pumping them in and out. He watched as Aaron stretched. the soft pink rim expanding as he took him in. He was so fucking tight, and Robert knew that without a little more work, it was probably going to hurt Aaron rather than pleasure him. And he didn't want that, he didn't want to hurt him.

He couldn't hurt him.

He eased the third finger in, taking turns as he scissored them, Aaron sucking a harsh breath through his teeth, "I know, baby," Robert spoke, gently as he could possibly speak, "I just want to make sure you're stretched enough, I don't want it to hurt."

Aaron nodded eagerly, feeling Roberts fingers as the pushed deeper, the heat of Aarons inside getting even hotter. He swapped, from three fingers, back to two, then back to three again. Making sure they were wet, continuing until Aarons breaths turned into moans. And when Robert was sure it didn't hurt anymore, he stood up, eyes meeting Aarons.

"Ready?"  
"Fuck yes." 

Aaron gripped the back of Roberts neck with one hand, using his other to guide Roberts cock into him. It slid in, a little resistance, but not enough to where Aaron was burning with the stretch. His eyes blinked closed, fluttering, his mouth falling open as Robert filled him, "It's amazing, go as fast as you want, I'm so fucking ready."

Robert rocked his hips, starting slow. But the searing heat, and the tight of Aarons ass felt too good, and he quickened.

Aarons legs wrapped around Roberts waist, ushering him to go deeper, to penetrate with every inch Robert had. So, that's exactly what he did.

Aarons head bounced with the speed of the thrusts, and he wasn't whimpering anymore, he was almost screaming with such intense pleasure. His body was glistening with a sheen layer of sweat, his hair matting to his forehead. And Robert just continued to go faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Because his stomach was twisting and turning and clenching, and Robert was losing his breath. 

His hands ran up Aarons back, gentle cascading over his muscles as his back arched, pleasure ricocheting though him in thick, heavy waves.

Aarons skin was nearly drenched, and Roberts hips were starting to ache because with each thrust, it was full of such power. Robert pressed his lips to Aarons, his hand still stroking, knowing what he was feeling was nothing short of ecstasy. He was in pure bliss. And when Aaron opened his eyes after Robert pulled away, he could feel his heart falter in the beats. 

It felt like the world was moving in slow motion around them. He kept their eyes locked, feeling Aarons chest, shaking as he let out a breath, and he was getting so close. 

"Keep looking at me baby, let me see your beautiful eyes." Robert whispered against Aarons lips, and he was trying with all his might to listen to Robert, but his eyes were rolling back, his orgasm brimming.

And Robert was starting to feel it to, rocking even faster, his fingers twisting into Aarons hair, pulling at the roots. "Roberr, I'm-"  
"I know, I can tell, you're hovering just on the edge. You're feeling those tingles, spreading over you, lighting your every inch on fire. Your voice is cracking, it's wobbling and you're not sure how much longer you can hold on."  
"Fuck, oh, fuck. Keep going, keep talking. I love your voice."

He used his other hand to push the sweaty hair away from Aarons eyes, his vision never moving, solely focused on that stunning, electrifying blue. 

"Your toes are curling, your back is flexing, because every ounce of blood is rushing to your core," Robert talked Aaron through his orgasm, trying to keep his voice even, though his own climax was creeping up on him, too. "You're having trouble getting the breaths out, but your voice is light as airy, and its so beautiful Aaron, everything about you is so beautiful." 

Aarons head lolled to the side, unable to contain it any longer, releasing the hot come all over Roberts hand, then again as it coated his stomach. That was all it took, watching Aaron come undone, before Robert let his climax take over.

His body was an absolute flurry, aching with the heat, his muscles painfully contracting in the center of his stomach. His head fell to Aarons shoulder, releasing with one last, slow, deep thrust. 

And then they were falling back on the couch, fumbling over each other. It was dark, but Roberts eyes had already adjusted, seeing that Aarons deep, pink lips were pulled into a smile. This was the most amazing sex Robert had ever had by far. And it wasn't the movements or the act, really. It was the fact that it was with Aaron, and it made everything so much more intense. 

Because he was making love with Aaron, and it was perfect, a visual he would never get out of his mind. 

Aarons fingers played idly on Roberts back, swirling patterns as Robert rested his head on Aarons chest. He was rising and falling with every breath Aaron took, listening to the steady drum of his heart, slowing down, to where it was just a soft murmur.

"Aaron," Robert said, his voice light in the silence of the dark room, "This might be on a whim but,"  
"But?" Aaron prodded, running nails down Roberts spine, his skin prickling behind the touch.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."

And then Aarons heart started beating impossibly fast again, "You're.. you're being serious?"  
"Yeah," Robert took a deep breath, "I'm falling in love with you."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert despite the searing heat in the room. His voice was broken, and cracking all over the place, full of emotion. 

But Aaron finally responded, with a trembling lip, "I'm falling in love with you too, Rob."  
   
****  
   
They ended up falling asleep on Roberts couch, completely naked.  
   
When they woke up, the sun was shining through the windows, in a golden glow, surrounding them in a warm light. Robert was awake, still laying on Aarons chest, but he didn't want to move. Really, he just wanted to lay here forever. Before Aaron, love didn't exist, it wasn't real. But come to find out, love was just an abstract thought, with no true definition, differing between each person.

And love had it's own unique definition to Robert.

Love was the way Aaron breathed, soft, but deep into his belly. It was the steady flutter of his heart as he dreamt. It was the way Aarons lashes covered his cheeks, fanning out, leaving a delicate shadow. It was how gentle Aaron was, how when he spoke, his words inflicted nothing but pure happiness and joy. And it was the fact that Aaron was hurt when they met, but he was so willing to open his heart, Robert knowing it had to be torn to shreds. And Aaron was the most pure, heavy hearted person there ever was. He thought his jokes were funny, even though he got them off a candy wrapper, probably. He thought birds were terrifying. He thought the sky was the most interesting thing to watch. And love, was that Robert found himself molding into the person Aaron was.

Stirring from underneath him caused him to break from his thoughts, "You awake?" Aaron asked, his voice dry and deep with sleep.

"Yes, baby, I am. Did you sleep well?" Robert asked, propping up on his elbow, "Yeah." Aaron smiled, looking even more radiant in the light of the morning sun, "Only 'cause you were here."  
"Y'know, we should probably get up before we drown in this cheesy romance novel we're slowly becoming," Robert joked, standing to stretch his back, hissing in a breath at the large cracking sound that came from somewhere.  
"What're your plans today?"  
"Probably going to just sit here and relax today, what about you?"  
"I uh, I have to visit someone, actually." Aaron sat up, looking at his fingers.  
"Who?"  
"It's weird."  
"It's not, I'm willing to bet."  
Aaron took a deep breath, "I'm going to visit my mum. I try to visit her as often as I can." 

And Robert could feel his heart shriveling, because it must be incredibly painful to visit your loved ones, after shes buried six feet under.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have prodded."  
"Would you- would you want to come? Maybe? I mean, only if you want. Don't feel like you have to say yes, I mean, I-"  
"I'd love to." Robert walked to Aaron, leaning down to press a kiss to Aarons lips, "If you're ready for me to meet them, then so am I"

********

The air was cool, whipping around their hair, leaving a soft pink tinge on their cheeks. The field was wide, concrete grave stones lining it in numerous rows. 

Aaron was already holding back tears, just walking to where his mum was in her final resting place. Robert didn't know how many times Aaron had come here, but it was the last time he'd ever come alone. 

He held Aarons hand, always sending reassuring a squeeze when he would feel Aaron tense up. Robert never had a family he really loved, growing up with hypocritical assholes who hated each other, he despised their existence. So, he didn't know how to help Aaron cope, and it only been mere months since she had passed, but it weighed on him like it just happened yesterday.

Then they were standing in front of a tall stone, "Anne".

Aaron sat down cross legged without a word, the silence so overwhelmingly strong. Robert sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Aaron wasn't saying a word, but tears were falling helplessly down his cheeks, his eyes locked on the spot he knew his mother was buried. "It's, uh," Robert coughed awkwardly.  
"It's nice to meet you." 

Aaron looked over confused, Robert giving him a reassuring squeeze of his hand before continuing. "I'm sorry I didn't find Aaron sooner, and I couldn't meet you in person. But, better late than never right?" 

An undeniable smile spread over Aarons face, and even a small laugh.

"I think your son is a bit of a fool, and he's kind of weird. But, he's also one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He's caring, he's sweet, and so incredibly generous. He pretends to be a confident flirt, but he blushes, like, a lot. I met him a couple months ago, and I still remember the day like it just happened, because it's one of my favorite memories."

Aaron was crying harder now, his head bowing, but that smile never leaving. 

"You've done such an amazing job with him, I hope you know. You should be so proud of your son, I think you have raised the perfect, goofy little boy, and now he's the kind of person everyone wishes they could be. Though, he's terrified of birds, and that's very strange."

"I'm not terrified." Aaron argued, "He's lying, I'm only partially scared of them."  
"I'm not lying, he honestly told me, he was terrified. He watches them like they're going to sneak up on him." 

Aaron shoved Robert over, falling to his side in the damp grass, light laughs filling the air between them, "Shut up, they carry diseases."  
"I know," Robert scrunched his nose up, "I'm not very fond of birds either, come to think of it."

And stories filled the air, about Aaron growing up. About his family and all their hilarious vacations and all their ridiculous arguments. Aaron fell backwards, engulfed in laughter over half the time, his face so bright it was drowning out any sense of sadness he had remaining in him. They joked about how odd of a child Aaron was, and how much he really liked meatballs, and how even then, he slept with fan on. 

They had to be there for hours, just talking about each other, seeing how hard they could make the other laugh.

And it was simply beautiful, because Aaron wasn't sad anymore, and he was delving into those memories full force, the ones he'd probably shoved to the back of his head. 

The sun was setting, and it was getting cold but none of them noticed. And Robert finally decided something. This was the life he wanted, and this was the life that was being offered to him right now. He no longer felt the desire to have money, to be rich, because he was so happy. And he could be living in a box on the side of the road with not a cent to his name, but as long as Aaron was there, he didn't care.

He was ready to start over, start fresh and give Aaron the truth he deserves to have. 

What relationship was founded on lies and deceit? So, Robert was going to wipe the slate clean, pretend his past never happened, and think about the future, one that was so bright ahead of him. And though he probably didn't deserve happiness, and he definitelydidn't deserve Aaron, he wanted it. He needed it.

So he accepted it, accepted that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with Aaron.


End file.
